No Air With Boats and Birds
by spencer23
Summary: Quinn doesn't want Rachel to leave for New York so she devices a plan to keep her from leaving. Faberry with a bit of Brittana  It was originally Achele hence the switching of names with Quinn and Rachel. I forgot about that...whoops.


_Italic is Quinn _**Bold are Santana and Brittany**_** Bold and Italic's are the unholy trinity :D**_

**Author's Note: It's not much, but I like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Glee. Then everyone would be happy.**

* * *

><p>It was a sad day for Quinn and Rachel. Rachel was leaving for Julliard tomorrow. They both knew it was inevitable, but Quinn couldn't help the hope that<p>

crawled its way into her heart that maybe Beth and she were a good enough reason for Rachel to stay. Sadly that hope crumbled when Rachel came over

with the acceptance letter from Julliard. She would be leaving in 2 weeks. Knowing that, she began plotting ways to convince Rachel to stay. A few days later

she asked Rachel to follow her into the choir room. Rachel took her seat while Quinn organized the sheet music in front of her. A few moments later Brittany

and Santana came walking in, pinkies linked like always, and leaned against the piano facing her and Quinn. Quinn cleared her throat catching Rachel's

attention and giving her a small anxious smile. She opens her mouth and begins.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_If I should die before I wake_

_It's 'cause you took my breath away_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air_

_Oh~_

Rachel looked on with a puzzled look on her face. She feels her heart break as a tear trails down Quinn's cheek.

_I'm here alone, didn't want you to leave_

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_

_Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

Quinn looked straight into those beautiful brown eyes as the chorus neared.

_But how do you expect me_

_To live alone with just me_

'_Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**

**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**

**That's how I feel whenever you ain't there**

**There's no air, no air**

**Got me out here in the water so deep Tell me how you gon' be without me**

**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe**

**There's no air, no air**

**No air, air**

**No air, air**

**No air, air**

**No air, air**

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew_

_Right off the ground to float to you_

_There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

_But somehow I'm still alive inside_

_You took my breath, but I survived_

_I don't know how, but I don't even care_

_So how do you expect me_

_To live alone with just me_

'_Cause my world revolves around you _

_It's so hard for me to breathe_

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**

**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**

**That's how I fell whenever you ain't there**

**There's no air, no air**

**Got me out here in the water so deep**

**Tell me how you gon' be without me**

**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe**

**There's no air, no air**

**No air, air**

**No air, air**

**No air, air**

**No more**

**No air**

**There's no air, no air**

**Oooohhh**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air **_no air~_

**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**

**That's how I fell whenever you ain't there **_whenever you ain't there~_

**There's no air, no air**

**Got me out here in the water so deep **_so deep~_

**Tell me how you gon' be without me **_without me~_

**If you ain't here I just can't breathe**

_**There's no air, no air**_

_**So how do you expect me**_

_**To live alone with just me**_

'_**Cause my world revolves around you**_

_**It's so hard for me to breathe**_

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**

**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**

Out of nowhere Santana goes down on one knee, with a ring in her hand, facing Brittany as they sing the next two lines.

**That's how I feel whenever you ain't there**

**There's no air, no air**

Brittany answered her unspoken question with a kiss full of passion. They both understood what that meant and started crying tears of joy into their kiss.

Quinn was left with just the piano and her voice.

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gon' be without me_

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_

_There's no air, no air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

_No air~_

Dianna's teary gaze told Lea everything that she felt. All the sadness, love, hurt, and abandonment that she felt because of Lea leaving. Lea feels torn. She

didn't know what to do, go to New York and leave Quinn and Beth behind or stay here with them and let all of her dreams go to waste? She did the only

thing she felt she should do at that moment. She ran.

5 days passed since Quinn had seen Rachel. She tried talking to her, but the girl would just walk right past her like she wasn't even there. Today was no

different and Quinn was getting so depressed, she decided that if she and Beth weren't enough then she had no choice, but to let her go. The next day

during lunch is when she finally found Rachel in the choir room except that she wasn't practicing her various vocal exercises, she was just staring blankly at

the nothing. Quinn walked in and Rachel looked straight at her while Quinn went to grab Puck's guitar.

She sat in front of her and before she began she looked at the ground then back to Rachel's eyes with tears in her eyes and whispered,

"I'm sorry"

_If you'll be my star_

_I'll be your sky_

_You can hide underneath me and come out at night_

_When I turn jet black and you show off your light_

_I live to let you shine_

_I live to let you shine_

_But you can skyrocket away from me_

_And never come back if you find another galaxy_

_Far from here with more room to fly_

_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by_

_If you be my boat_

_I'll be your sea_

_A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity_

_Ebbing and flowing and pushed by a breeze_

_I live to make you free_

_I live to make you free_

_But you can set sail to the west if you want to_

_And past the horizon till I can't even see you_

_Far from here where the beaches are wide_

_Just leave me your wake to remember you by_

_If you be my star_

_I'll be your sky_

_You can hide underneath me and come out at night_

_When I turn jet black and you show off your light_

_I live to let you shine_

_I live to let you shine_

_But you can skyrocket away from me_

_And never come back if you find another galaxy_

_Far from here with more room to fly_

_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by_

_Stardust to remember you by_

Tears flow down Quinn's cheeks as she lets the last note linger and looks back up from the ground at Rachel seeing her cry too. Rachel knows that this was

meant to be a goodbye, but she didn't want it to happen. Right then and there she made her decision and no one was ever going to defy it.

_3 years later_

Quinn wakes up and stretches, muscles sore from an enjoyable late night work out. She lies back down and listens to Rachel's light snores as she moves in

to spoon her. She can hear Beth watching cartoons in the living room. She looks outside and sees the busy New York streets waiting for the day to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


End file.
